


Sweet Dreams

by TereziMakara



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Dreams, Fanart, Gen, Night on Fic Mountain Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Ville dreams.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



> Created for Night on Fic Mountain!

  
  


_I am floating away_  
_Lost in a silent ballet_  
_I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you_  
_Awake to take in the view_

**Author's Note:**

> I love this canon a lot, and was really happy to make stuff for it! I had a lot of fun with this, and I hope you like it! :D
> 
> Lyrics from _On the Wing_ by Owl City.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/175351384901/dreaming-ville-made-for-wavewright62-for-night)


End file.
